


sweet tooth

by MrsHongJisoo



Series: the moon and the one who holds stars in his eyes [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Humor, Jealous Junhui, M/M, that pocky game during their asia tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHongJisoo/pseuds/MrsHongJisoo
Summary: Jun's reaction towards the pocky game between JiHan





	

"My lips touched Joshua’s."

 

"My lips touched Joshua’s."

 

"My lips touched Joshua’s." 

 

 _"_ My lips touched Joshua’s." 

 

Jun thinks he might’ve finally lost it. His sanity that is. 

 

Jeonghan’s words are stuck on a replay in his head and he can’t help but feel… lost? Lost for words. Broken? A bit brokenhearted. Scarred? Scarred for life because he witnessed it firsthand.

 

He honestly felt a bit scared watching the pocky game between Jeonghan and his Joshua. He thought he saw death flash before his eyes, no, not his. But Jeonghan’s. 

 

Jun maniacally grinned to himself, they should applaud him for that. He was able to control himself after all! Everybody knows how crazy in love he is with Joshua. And there are others as well but that’s a matter of who he will allow to come near his Joshua. But he didn’t see this one coming, or rather, he didn’t have the power to stop it.

 

“That sneaky bastard, I knew he’d grab the opportunity! He even had the guts to rub it on our faces.”  Jun silently seethed 

 

“Hey hyung, are you alright?” Oh, it’s our innocent Chan.

 

“Of course, Channie~ why wouldn’t I be?” Jun said in an overly sweet voice that sent shivers down Chan’s spine (and anybody who was able to hear it actually) 

 

“N-nothing… It’s just.. because.. your smile, hyung. It’s pretty…” Chan tried to think of another word that wouldn’t actually end his life, he’s too young to die after all! “weird?” (creepy!) 

 

“Is that so?” Jun smiled wider and Chan swore he saw his life flash before his eyes. He quickly took his leave and sought refuge behind Hoshi, thinking that their leader (and his precious hyung) will save him from Jun’s impending wrath. Hoshi only shrugged, too amused to even care about his own well-being. 

 

He’s a bit unstable right now. He’s probably shook. 

 

Hoshi smiled cheekily as he watch Jun trip on his step and stagger. 

 

He’s completely shook. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The fanmeet has finally come to an end and this marks the completion of their Asia tour. Everybody’s celebrating despite being tired. They’re in the waiting room, drinking soda as they cheer for the successful tour. 

 

Jun’s eyes landed on Joshua. He’s celebrating with Seokmin and Seungkwan, laughing at a joke that their two dongsaengs have made. Jun felt his heart soften, seeing Joshua smile and laugh will never fail to make his heart flutter with happiness. 

 

Somebody stood beside him, Jun acknowledged the presence and looked at the person beside him, it was Wonwoo. 

 

“Are you feeling better now?” 

 

Jun chuckled, he’s now concerned? Really? 

 

“I am. Thanks.”

 

Wonwoo nodded. He was about to walk away but stopped dead on his tracks when something caught his attention. Wonwoo looked at Joshua’s general direction before murmuring “look who’s coming” to Jun. 

 

Jun whipped his head and saw the sly bastard: Jeonghan. 

 

He has a smirk on his face and Jun didn’t like it there especially that he’s walking towards Joshua. Out of frustration, Jun put his hands inside his pockets only to touch something that he forgot he had put in there. 

 

Jun smirked. Perfect. 

 

“Wonwoo, try not to blink.” 

 

Wonwoo only looked at him, curiosity slightly piqued.

 

Jun’s long strides brought him to Joshua within a few seconds. 

 

“Josh.” 

 

“Jun!” Joshua beamed, obviously happy to see Jun (since he’s been worried about him the whole evening after that game) “what’s up?” 

 

Jun smiled at him as he pull something out from his pocket, Joshua’s smile wavered a bit when Jun showed it. Guilt eating him again. 

 

“I’m sorry… You know I didn’t mean for that to happen.” Joshua began but Jun cut him off with a slight wave of dismissal, saying that it’s fine and he shouldn’t worry since he’s not mad at him. Joshua smiled in relief but Jun decided to lay his cards right then, “will you do me a favor though?” And Joshua didn’t hesitate to say “yes.” 

 

“Play the pocky game with me.” 

 

Everybody stopped whatever they’re doing to look at Jun and Joshua. Seokmin and Seungkwan looked at each other, already wiggling their eyebrows at each other. Hoshi sighed before smiling widely “he would never let it go, seriously.” 

 

“Sure.” Joshua agreed 

 

Jun beamed at him, pulling one pocky from the packet and putting the part covered with chocolate in Joshua’s mouth, he told Joshua to take in as much as he could because he’s not particularly fond of chocolate, Joshua is too happy to comply anyways. Measuring that the pocky is short enough to actually not stab his throat, Jun bit the pocky in half and dove in for a kiss. It was so swift that it caught Joshua off guard for a moment before relaxing into the kiss. Jun held the back of Joshua’s neck while Joshua put his hands on Jun’s chest. If not for Jun’s mouth locked with his, he’s pretty sure that the pocky would’ve fallen off from his mouth already. Jun pushed the pocky inside Joshua’s mouth again with his tongue, tasting the melted chocolate alongside Joshua’s own flavor. 

 

“Sweet.” Jun stated after pulling away from Joshua who’s now blushing madly

 

“And mine.” He smirked, shooting a now fuming Jeonghan a triumphant look. 

 

“Okay guys, that’s enough PDA for today.” Seungcheol announced while others groaned

 

Jun looked back at Joshua to give him his breathtaking smile, pulling him in for a hug to whisper...

 

“Want another round?”


End file.
